


An Art and a Science

by LookingForDroids



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: An officer in Shinra's military finds himself tasked with relaying an unfortunate message.





	An Art and a Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"You wanted an audience?" Sephiroth's voice was dangerously soft. Few things truly frightened a SOLDIER, but the officer behind the desk wished someone – anyone – else was responsible for conveying this particular message.

"Yes, Sir. Seems the President has concerns about the percent of our budget devoted to..." He shuffled papers, avoiding Sephiroth's unnerving eyes. "Hair care products."

"Finding the right shampoo is a science as well as an art," Sephiroth growled. "He can take it out of Hojo's budget."

With that, he swept from the room, leaving the officer alone to contemplate the nature of both mortality and impeccable style.


End file.
